Right Time, Right Place
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Things finally fall together for Buffy and Willow. I hate coming up with titles and summaries. I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any characters originating from it.


**Author's Note:** Got nothing really. Just another thing I thought I'd throw together for coming out day. We're making great progess on Timbre Reconfiguration, I really like how it's coming together. Not certain when it will be finished. On with it.

* * *

Buffy woke in Willow's bed, her arms around the redhead. She'd never felt more content in her life, like this is where she was meant to be. She studied the sleeping girl, the circumstances that brought her to her current position drifting through her mind. She'd been helping Willow meditate, giving her strength to help her heal.

 _"It just takes so much strength. I don't have that much." Willow sad, trying to center herself._

 _"I got so much strength, I'm giving it away." Buffy replied, taking Willow's hand._

Such a simple exchange, but it meant so much. They sat there, Buffy's loaned strength and Willow's magic doing wonders to heal Willow's wounds. Soon enough they grew tired, so a nap was in order. They slipped under the covers of Willow's bed, which had once been Buffy's, and quickly found themselves drifting off to Morpheus' embrace.

Buffy did her best not to disturb the redhead, her best friend, as she thought. They'd been close from the start, Buffy couldn't imagine her life without the redhead in it. Sure they'd had some tough times, but they'd gotten through them. Through them all, and even now, Buffy was certain of one thing. She loved Willow. As far as Buffy was concerned, it had been love at first sight.

At first she hadn't acted on it because she didn't think Willow felt the same. She was with Oz. Then came Tara. Buffy clearly remembered when Willow first told her about Tara and how she reacted. Truth be told, she had been jealous. Till she got to know Tara and see how perfect together they were. All Buffy ever wanted was Willow's happiness.

Granted, things had gotten difficult in the last year or so, since her death and return and everything else that happened. But now things were turning around, and her feelings for Willow haven't lessened at all. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Willow's forehead.

"I love you Willow." she whispered.

"I love you too." came the redhead's sleepy reply as her eyes fluttered open.

"I mean, I really love you." Buffy said, deciding to go for what she really wanted. Willow's smile eased any doubts she might have had.

"I really love you too." Willow said, taking Buffy's hand.

"I mean I know I've never, with a girl..." Buffy started rambling. "But through everything, there's been you. And I want to make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

"You have no idea what that means to me Buffy." Willow said, placing a gentle kiss on Buffy's lips. "I've wanted to do that for so long. I'm fairly certain I fell in love with you at first sight."

"So, now we've got to tell everyone don't we?" Buffy asked, kissing Willow again.

"I mean, not right away, but eventually." Willow said, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Dawnie, I think the three of us need to talk." Buffy said, urging the brunette to sit.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, looking between her sister and the redhead, looking for any hint about what she should expect.

"Nothing's wrong." Willow assured the younger girl. "Actually, everything's right. Did you know today is…?"

"Today is national coming out day." Dawn said, finally understanding. "Yes. I'm gay. No Janice is not my girlfriend, we've kissed a couple times yes, but she's straight."

"Ok wow, not what I was expecting at all." Buffy said, running a hand through her hair.

"You had a crush on Tara didn't you?" Willow asked, putting pieces together.

"Her and Faith were how I figured things out." Dawn nodded. "So, are we good?"

"Well, that's not what we were going to talk about at all." Buffy shook her head. "Actually, we were going to tell you that... we're dating."

"OH!" Dawn said happily, looking between the two again, noting how Buffy had taken Willow's hand in hers. "That's fantastic. I thought I saw something. You two are going to be great together."

"We are, we really, really are." Willow confirmed, putting her head Buffy's shoulder.


End file.
